disneyfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Сильвия
|appearance = Стройный синий инопланетянин с длинной шеей, большими выразительными глазами, короткими руками, рыжими волосами, торчащими вверх из ее волос|occupation = Галактический путешественник Скакун Тут-и-Тама|family = Дороти (мать) Её отец † Гил, Билл и Фил (старшие братья) Бабуля (бабушка)|friends = Тут-и-Там (лучший друг), Лорд Злыдень (иногда), Командующий Гляделкинс (иногда), Король Бинглборп, Ковбой(раньше), Уэстли, Бизза, Принц Кашемир, Король Дрейкор, Принцесса Скромнелия, Брадошей, Стелла Старбелла, Великий Хаос, Мелоди (С приветом по планетам), Анджелла, Джейми, Хэнк, Дэвид, Эмили Рипов|minions = |enemies = Лорд Злыдень, Командующий Гляделкинс, Дозоры, Император Круто, Кулачные бойцы, Ковбой, Харвакс, Сток, Тролль, Лорд Доминатор, Боты, Фантомимы|weapons = Графиня и Герцогиня (сообственные кулаки)|likes = Быть с Тут-и-Тамом, спасение галактики, сыгранность, помогать другим|dislikes = Лорд Злыдень, являться выбранным, Дозоры, Император Круто, потерять Тут-и-Тама, Тут-и-Там в опасности, Лорд Доминатор и её армия, Мандалорцы (ранее)|powers = Скорость, умение создавать силовое поле в виде шара, в котором вместе с Тут-и-Тамом передвигается по космосу|games = The Galactic Rescue Villians Unite The Helpin' Hands Dance Dance Lord Hater|alignment = Нейтральная, затем положительная|inspiration = Сержант Калхун|personality = Подлая (ранее), безразличная (ранее), выносливая, жесткая, нахальная, защитная, верная, бычая, агрессивная, напористая, любящая, злющая, сестринская, добрая, заботливая, преданная, понимающая|home = Болотный Яблочный Луг (ранее)}} Сильвия '(англ. ''Sylvia) — верная и богатырская лошадь Тут-и-Тама и девтерагонистка диснеевского телевизионного мультсериала ''С приветом по планетам'', женчина-зборнак, верный и задиристый скакун и лучшая подруга Тут-и-Тама. Раньше она была напарницей Ковбоя. Она озвучена актрисой Эйприл Уинчелл (в русском дубляже — Региной Щукиной). О персонаже Характер Сильвия просто обожает соревноваться. Она добрая, но не любит показывать её чувствительную сторону слишком часто. Она умная, но порой становится одержимой из-за её гнева. В большинстве случаев она использовать её для того, чтобы помогать жителям галактики (обычно Тут-и-Там велит ей делать это). Обладает более реалистичным взглядом на мир в отличие от Тут-и-Тама. Описание внешности Внешне Сильвия похожа на некий гибрид динозавра (или кенгуру) и лошади. На самом деле Сильвия - это зборнак. На спине она носит чёрное седло и бриллианто-малиновую со светло-жёлтыми полосами попону. Так же она носит чёрные поводья со светло-золотыми кнопками. У неё так же бриллианто-малиновый хохолок и кисточка на конце хвоста. Несмотря на то, что она похожа на лошадь, или на динозавра (такого, как велоцираптор), она не была не теми и не другими. Правда она немного похожа на нынешную лошадь. Умения и способности '''Сила Сильвия очень сильная, поэтому она радуется, когда выдается возможность подраться. Главная часть её суперсилы была показана в эпизоде "Заключённый", когда Гляделкинс наконец-то поймал Тут-и-Тама и посадил его за решетку. Сильвия не только выбивает Гляделкинса, но и выдергивает решётки, дверь и часть стены вокруг двери, чтобы освободить Тут-и-Тама. В "The Little Guy" она поступает так же, но уже внутри камеры. Она также смогла вывихнуть руку Хранителю Просветления в эпизоде "Коробка". Вытягивание шеи В эпизоде "Яйцо" Сильвия делает свою шею длиннее,чтобы она смогла услышать,как вылупляется малыш,после того,как яйцо начало трескаться. Также её шея может поворачиваться на 180 градусов,в основном Сильвия делает так,когда она поворачивается к Тут-и-Таму,чтобы поговорить с ним,пока он едет на ней. Цепкий хвост Её хвост выполняет роль ещё одной руки, как показано в заставке, когда Сильвия использует его, чтобы держать Гляделкинса и бить его. Так в серии "Плохой парень" Сильвия хватает Тут-и-Тама, чтобы поговорить с ним. Также она использовала свой хвост, чтобы бить Гляделкинса под столом и держать его, как нам показали в эпизоде "The Fancy Party". Суперскорость Сильвия способна очень быстро бегать,раньше она была гонщицей. Она может обежать всю планету за короткий срок,и невероятно быстро путешествовать,находясь в пузыре. Музыкальный талант Сильвия неплохо поет,как было показано в эпизоде "The Birthday Boy". В "The Day" нам показали,что она может играть на тарелках и банджо,хоть и не очень хорошо играет на последнем инструменте. Появления Галерея Sylvia - from Wander over Yonder.jpg|Sylvia smiling Wander Hugging Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia hugging Wander Thatswhyiloveher.jpg Sylvia.jpg|Sylvia's profile photo on Disney.com WanderSylviaArt.png WanderSylviaOrbbleArt.png Sylvia.png Sylvia1.png WanderSylviaHugArt.png WanderSylviaRideArt.png Doom Dragon concpet art 2.jpg Wander2.jpg Wander and Sylvia 2.jpg Wander and Sylvia.jpg Wander Over Yonder character concept art.jpg Sylviadominatorjackets.png|Sylvia with "Dee" wandersylviahotshot.png Ahh!.jpg Aww.jpg Group Hug.jpg 20161006 215131 (1).jpg|Sylvia's hero trip look Disney XD Hero Trip - Sylvia.png|Sylvia as she appears in the Disney XD game Hero Trip Интересные факты * На самом деле, она похожа на лошадь. Примечания en:Sylvia Категория:Персонажи женского пола Категория:Герои Категория:Персонажи «С приветом по планетам» Категория:С приветом по планетам Категория:Лошади Категория:Инопланетяне Категория:Динозавры Категория:Персонажи телевизионных мультсериалов Категория:Антропоморфные персонажи Категория:Героини Категория:Девтерагонисты Категория:Нейтральные персонажи